The Tribe of Rolling Stones
by Dance of Thunder
Summary: Generations of Mountain Lions have had power over everything. What happens when two ordinary cats from the Tribe of Rolling Stones, find out that they have powers too. Will they fall in love? Will they save everyone?
1. Allegiances

The Tribe of Rolling Stones

Leader/Herb Collector

Watcher of the Shining Moon(Moonwatcher)- a pale ginger tom with pale amber eyes and a twisted white foot and a white moon marking

Tribe Hunters and Guards

Obsidian Found in Rock(Obsidian)- a jet black tom with blue eyes (Mud's mate) Trainer to Breeze After Wild Storm(Breeze)

Snow on Top of Boulder(Snow)- a white she-cat with amber eyes and a gray tail and legs Trainer to Ice that Freezes Stream(Ice)

Water that Runs off Cliff(Water)- a swift brown-grey she-cat with pale green eyes that loves to swim

Eagle that Hunts Mouse(Eagle)- a dark brown tom with amber eyes(Tree's mate) Trainer to Pebble that Tumbles Down Slope(Pebble)

Talon of Flying Bird(Talon)- a white she-cat with orange and tan spots and pale blue eyes

Feather that Glides Through Air(Feather)- a smokey gray she-cat with amber eyes

Grass that Grows Through Snow(Grass)- a snow white tom with a brown tail tip and green eyes

Training

Breeze After Wild Storm(Breeze)- a grey she-cat and dark grey stripes with bright green eyes

Ice that Freezes Stream(Ice)- a white she-cat and one black foot with blue eyes

Pebble that Tumbles Down Slope(Pebble)- a black tom with amber eyes

Queens(nursing she-cats)

Mud that Sticks to Legs(Mud)- a brown she-cat with black legs and green eyes Mother to: Cedar at Foot of Mountain(Cedarfoot)

Mouse that Eats Seeds(Mouse)

Tree that Clings to Sand(Tree)- a tawny she-cat with brilliant green eyes. Mother to: Leaf that Rushes Down Stream

(Leaf), Star that Shines Through Cloud(Star) and

Rock that Shades Hare(Rockshade)

Elders

Bird that Nests in Cave(Bird)-a once pretty white she-cat with tawny spots and pale blue eyes (oldest cat in the Tribe)

Morning of the Coldest Night(Morning)- a just retired light gray she-cat with amber eyes

Other Animals

Etu- mountain lion that has control over light(brother to Nahuatl)

Nahuatl- panther that has control over darkness(sister to Etu)

" **There will be two**

 **who hold the power of the**

 **earth, water, fire and air.**

 **Only they can save the Tribe."**


	2. Prologue

A dark shape moved through the night up a steep mountain slope. Small stones rolled down the side. They always rolled when someone padded across them. Suddenly, a wail rose from a small hole in the side of the cliff bordering the slope. The dark shape rushed in. Moonlight seeped through tiny cracks on the roof of an enormous cave. A voice came from a tunnel leading off from the main cave. It was the voice of a she-cat saying, "Obsidian, the kits! They're coming!" Obsidian, the dark shape, ran for a crack in the wall off the main cave and yowled, "Moonwatcher, Mud is kitting!"

The sound of uneven pawsteps echoed from the crack. A ginger tom with a twisted foot shuffled out of the crack with the strong smell of herbs. A worried light shone in his eyes. "Too soon, too soon," he muttered. In a louder voice he said to Obsidian, "Help me carry my herbs to Mud. Together they shuffled down the side tunnel to Mud.

A cranky old she-cat asked worriedly, "Is Mud kitting? If she is I hope she's alright. She wasn't due for a whole moon." "Your right, Bird," called Moonwatcher. "She's way too early, but your daughter will be fine." Moonwatcher hurriedly shuffled down the tunnel to the nursery. He almost bumped into a tawny she-cat corralling two rowdy kits out. Moonwatcher said to her, "Can you get some soaked moss for Mud, Tree?"

"Of course, Moonwatcher, and I'll find a good stick for her too," Tree said. Moonwatcher nodded and continued to shuffle down the tunnel. When he got to the nursery, he placed his paws gently on Mud's belly and said, "Give one push, Mud."

Mud moaned with pain, but she push with all her might. An oval sack slid onto the floor.

"Obsidian, quick, nip the birthing sack open and lick the kit!" Moonwatcher mewed calmly. Obsidian did so.

"One more coming Mud." Moonwatcher warned her. Just then Tree rushed in with soaked moss and a strong, sturdy stick. "Here Mud," she said setting the moss and stick down. Mud lapped at the moss, and when she was done, she took the stick in her mouth. Moonwatcher said, "Okay Mud, I need you to push one more time. On the count of three, . . . 1 . . . 2 . . . 3." Mud screeched through the stick as she struggled. The stick shattered as a wet bundle came sliding onto the floor. Moonwatcher nipped open the sack and rubbed the tawny and brown kit with his paws. He then placed the tiny cat at Mud's belly. Then he said, "Good job Mud. You and Obsidian have two daughters." Mud strained her neck to see her kits, and when she did, she flopped her head back onto her nest and fell asleep. Obsidian and Moonwatcher quietly padded down the tunnel back to the main cave to where the early-hunt patrol was waking up.


	3. Chapter 1

Moonwatcher went to his nest after a long day. He had helped Mud give birth, treated eagle scratches on Water after a scuffle when she went hunting, and got a deep thorn out of Rockshade's paw. That silly kit was always getting hurt. Moonwatcher didn't know why the Tribe of Glimmering Lights chose him and another kit for a prophecy about saving the tribe. Moonwatcher went to sleep in his warm nest.

"Moonwatcher, Moonwatcher!" Moonwatcher opened his eyes. In front of him was two cats with a ghostly glow around them. Moonwatcher hopped to his paws. "Jay! Dive!" Moonwatcher meowed. "Have you come for the names of the two kits that were just born." "Yes, we have," said a blue-gray tom with bright blue eyes, "Moonwatcher, there is one with a brown tail, chest, and paw. She is the prophesied one. Her name is Cedar at the Foot of Mountain. The shortened name is Cedarfoot." A tan she-cat padded forward and mewed, "Her sister's name is Mouse or Mouse that Eats Seed."

Jay stepped forward again. "There is a secret about Cedarfoot and Rockshade. When they have finished training there will be a bright light. The light will gather at their backs and will harden into wings. A flame will appear on their tails, and a gust of rain will storm through the caves. The ground will shake and slightly crack. No one must know this secret. Not even them. We will appear and state the prophecy. You must act surprised."

"All right, Jay. I will act surprised at seeing you and the elements."

Moonwatcher woke to feel the tiny prick of new claws. He heard the tiny squeak of a new kit. He jumped up and looked around. On his back he saw a flash of brown. He gently pushed the kit off and picked her up. Then Moonwatcher shuffled down to the main cave and into the nursery. Mud and her kit were deeply asleep. Moonwatcher nudged Mud's back with his nose after setting the kit down. Mud glanced up and mumbled, "Moonwatcher, what are you doing here?"

"This one managed to get into my cave and onto me," Moonwatcher explained, nodding at the kit. Moonwatcher pushed the kit toward Mud's belly and limped back to his cave.

The evening sun shone directly through the hole that led out into the mountains. Moonwatcher climbed up to a ledge that the light hit exactly. He yowled into the cave, "Let all cats who can climb for themselves gather beneath the Light Ledge." Moonwatcher sat and watched as his cats came to his call. Mud peaked her head out into the main cave and disappeared back into the nursery to grab her kits. Obsidian followed her. Moonwatcher heard Breeze mew, "Doesn't the Tribe of Glimmering Stars wait to give the names till the kits can see and walk for themselves?" Moonwatcher thought, _They usually wait, but this time it was important._ Mud popped her head out again, this time with the tan kit in her mouth, and nodded to Moonwatcher. Moonwatcher stood and the Tribe fell silent. Moonwatcher yowled, "We gather in the fading light of the glorious sun our ancestors have given us to light the day. Two kits have been born that need names. The Tribe of Glimmering Lights has given me their names." Moonwatcher paused for a moment. "The tan and brown kit's name is Cedar at Foot of Mountain or Cedarfoot. The brown kit is called Mouse that Eats Seeds or Mouse." The crowd of cats cheered the names of the kits as Mud and Obsidian brought them out of the nursery. When Mud set Cedarfoot down, she suddenly open her eyes and squirmed around, but when Mouse was set down, she just crouched there, squeaking loudly.

Cedarfoot couldn't believe that she was going to earn her trainer today. Rockshade and his two brothers started training a moon before. Cedarfoot ducked her head when she thought of Rockshade. She had admitted to her sister and her best friend, Mouse, that she might like him a little. Mouse padded up and said, "You're thinking about Rockshade. Aren't you, Cedarfoot?"

"How can you tell, Mouse," I said.

"You're ducking your head in that way again," Mouse replied.

Cedarfoot peaked out from the nursery. She saw Moonwatcher jump up to the Light Ledge. A second later she heard the gathering call. "Mouse, it's almost time to go," Cedarfoot whispered. Then she heard Moonwatcher say, "Today is a special day. Today we turn kits into training young cats." Cedarfoot took a deep breath and strode out of the nursery with Mouse right next to her. "Mouse come forward," Moonwatcher commanded. Mouse took a step closer to the Light Ledge. "Mouse that Eats Seeds, your trainer is Feather that Glides Through Air." Feather stepped in front of Mouse and rub her chin on Mouse's head. Moonwatcher then spoke, "Cedar at Foot of Mountain, step closer. Your trainer is Water that Runs off Cliff." Water stepped toward Cedarfoot and rubbed Cedarfoot's head. Cedarfoot shook in excitement and anticipation.

"Through here. It's a safe passage along the ledge," yowled Water above the mountain winds. Mouse and Cedarfoot scurried across the rocks to where Water and Feather had ran to. "This is the best way to move along the cliffs without getting seen by eagles," said Feather once they got under the overhang and away from the wind. Cedarfoot and Water went back the way they came so that they could explore a different part of the mountains. As they left the overhang, Cedarfoot saw a small twitch in the snow. "Water! There's prey," Cedarfoot whispered. Water whispered back, "Watch closely, Cedarfoot" Cedarfoot watched as Water shifted quietly into a crouch. She stalked the prey until she could pounce on it. After Water leaped, the prey tried to run, but Water caught it with her paws. The prey squealed as Water bit down on its neck, killing it instantly. As Water rose from the crouch Cedarfoot trotted over and asked, "What is that prey?"

"It's called a snow hare or sometimes a rabbit," replied Water.

"Can we eat it now?"

"No, we can't. We have to save the food for the elders, queens and kits before we can eat."

"Oh, okay."

Water smiled and mewed, "Don't worry! It's the middle of warm season. There's plenty of food. Besides it's getting dark. We better go back to the cave."

Water and Cedarfoot hurried back to camp and Water told Cedarfoot to search the elders pelts for ticks and fleas. Cedarfoot rushed to the Elders tunnel. As a kit she had often come to the Elders to hear stories. When arrived she saw Rockshade already grooming Bird, so Cedarfoot sat down by Morning and asked for a story while she searched. Morning said "Would you like to hear the story of the Great Ancestors."

"Of course," replied Cedarfoot.

"Well, long ago when there was no Sun to light up the day, the Ancestors commanded a pebbled slope to form. When they did, there was nowhere to live. They decided that a cave would be the best shelter. They commanded a small hole to form, and one after another, they added a cave for a unique group of cats. They called the caves: Nursery, Moon Cave, Hunter's Cave, Training Cave, and the Elder's Cave. As they accepted rogues their group grew into a Tribe. They took a scratch vote to determine the name of the new tribe. The final agreement was the Tribe of Rolling Stones because the slope leading up the cave's entrance always had stones rolling down it. Over time the Ancestors fell away into our memories. Their stories became legends to be told by the elders. Their spirits formed the High League of the Tribe of Glimmering Stars."

"Okay, Morning. You're clean," Cedarfoot said when Morning finished her story.

Cedarfoot yawned as she gathered the grass in her nest closer to her. It was strange to sleep next Mouse in a new cave. She had difficulty getting to sleep because of the snores of Leaf.

"Cedarfoot, Cedarfoot. Wake up," a Water whispered. Cedarfoot opened her eyes and saw Water standing over her. "We're going to learn how to hunt today." Cedarfoot jumped out of her nest wide awake and excited. Feather ducked her head into the cave and called, "Do you want to hunt or not?" Cedarfoot and Water hurried out to where Mouse and Feather had been waiting in the main cave for them.

The wind blew bitterly across the mountains as Water called, "No, no, no. Cedarfoot you have to do it like this." She dropped to the short stubby grass in the hunting position that Cedarfoot was learning.

"Try again. I'll correct you," Water instructed. Cedarfoot dropped to the crouch. "Tuck your paws under you a little farther. Stop swishing your tail around, unless you want to scare our prey away. Good. Now pounce on the tussock of grass." Cedarfoot did as she was told and found that she jump over the tussock with her powerful leap.

"Oohh! That's how you jump that far," Cedarfoot commented.

"You need to jump that far because if the tussock had been a rabbit, it would have run away. You would have jumped right on top of it," Water told Cedarfoot.

Cedarfoot took a deep breath and said, "Alright. I'll do it. I'll catch some prey alone."

Water nodded approvingly and flicked her tail. Cedarfoot lept into action, tripping on a rock and tumbling down the Rolling Slope. Jumping up again, she trotted away to the mountain pass. Water started after her so she could watch her. Cedarfoot stopped by a bush in front of the mountain pass and and instantly dropped into a hunting crouch. Slowly she crept up on her prey. When she was a tail-length away, a rabbit stuck its head up and started to run. It was too late for the rabbit because Cedarfoot had already leaped. Lifting her head with the rabbit hanging down, Cedarfoot walked to a bush and shoved the rabbit under it. Afterwards, she darted through the mountain pass in search of more prey for the tribe. Suddenly, an eagle swooped out of nowhere aiming for Cedarfoot.

"No!" Water yowled. "You will not take my apprentice." She leaped up on the eagle's back and forced it back down to the ground.

"Cedarfoot! Bite its neck!" Water instructed. Cedarfoot did as she was told and the eagle fell limp. Water hopped of its back.

"Let's take this to the cave and get that scratch cleaned up," Water mewed.

"Okay. Just let me get the rabbit that I caught," Cedarfoot said. Bounding back up the pass, she stopped in front of the bush she put the rabbit in. Grabbing it, she ran back to help Water drag the eagle up the mountain to the cave.

"You caught that all by yourself?!" Pebble asked, flicking his tail at the eagle that the tribe was taking turns sharing.

"No, Water helped me catch it," Cedarfoot replied. The training kits were all sharing the plump rabbit that Cedarfoot had brought back. Just then, Rockshade walked into the cave and sat down with his brothers, Mouse, and Cedarfoot.

"Something has been stealing my caught-prey," he grumbled. "Grass told me that if I can't provide for the tribe I can go to sleep hungry."


	4. Chapter 2

Moonwatcher came out of his cave and sat down in front of the Light Ledge. Jumping up he yowled the gathering call.

"Today I have the important honor of turning three training kits into full hunters and guardians. Pebble that Tumbles Down Slope, Ice that Freezes Stream, and Breeze after Wild Storm. Do you promise to hunt for the tribe and not for yourself?" Moonwatcher's voice rang out clearly to the gathered cats below.

"I do," they coursed, pushing their way through the crowd of cats.

"Do you promise to provide for your Tribe, through rain and snow, through day and night, and forever?"

"I do."

"Do you promise to guard the cave and its hunters as well? And to be called on to defend the territory of the Tribe?"

"I do."

"Then by the power of the Tribe of Glimmering Stars, I present to you Pebble that Tumbles Down Slope. A full Hunter and Guard of the Tribe of Rolling Stones. By the power of the Tribe of Glimmering Stars, I present to you Ice that Freezes Stream. A full Hunter and Guard of the Tribe of Rolling Stones. By the power of the Tribe of Glimmering Stars, I present to you Breeze after Wild Storm. A full Hunter and Guard of the Tribe of Rolling Stones."

"Ice! Pebble! Breeze! Ice! Pebble! Breeze!" the gathered tribe chanted.

Hopping down from LightLedge, Moonwatcher limped over to Pebble and Ice. He quietly murmured his instructions for their one night vigil. They walked out of the cave entrance and sat on either side of the hole. The Guards stationed for sentry duty quietly murmured their thanks the the Tribe of Glimmering Stars for having a good night's rest.

"Cedarfoot wake up," Water's voice broke through Cedarfoot's dream. Opening her eyes she saw that Water and Grass were at the narrow entrance of the training cave.

"You and Rockshade are going to have some battle training together," Grass explained after seeing the confusion in Cedarfoot's eyes.

"Really?" Cedarfoot asked. "Isn't he too much of a higher level for me to train with?"

"He should be, but you are an excellent fighter Cedarfoot," Water explained. Cedarfoot nodded and scrambled out of the cave. Rockshade was flicking his tail impatiently. When he saw Cedarfoot he turned around quickly and started towards the cave entrance, mostly to hide his blushing.

Rockshade

Rockshade walked quickly away from Cedarfoot. He had never told anyone, even his brothers, about the crush he had on Cedarfoot. Slipping through the gap in the cave wall, Rockshade emerged outside.

"Hey! Rockshade wait up," he heard Cedarfoot call. Stopping, he calmed himself and turned around. Cedarfoot was bounding towards him. Going to fast without watching where she was going Rockshade saw her trip on a pebble. She fell headlong towards a spur of sharp rocks. His eyes widening, he lept into action. Racing towards Cedarfoot he yowled to their mentors. When Rockshade reached Cedarfoot he jumped in front of her, slowing their descent down. They were almost at a complete stop when they reached the rocks. Rockshade felt his paw graze the point of the rock and heard Cedarfoot yelp in pain. Rockshade stood up shakily. He winced when he put his paw on the ground, so he picked it up. Stumbling over to where Grass was waiting he check to see if Cedarfoot was injured. She was hopping towards them with her other front paw in the air. Then Water burst out of the cave with Moonwatcher limping after her.

"Come along," he said. "Let me see your injuries." Rockshade and Cedarfoot both flipped over onto their backs and raised their paws in the air.

"Your lucky you stopped in time or the wounds would be much worse," Moonwatcher told them through a mouthful of herbs and cobweb. "Now come to my den. You need to rest."

Rockshade lay in the training den trying to sleep. Moonwatcher had treated and released them. He had told them to go get something to eat and sleep in their own hollows. Rockshade had fell asleep as soon as he curled up but now he just couldn't stop thinking about what might have happened if he had not been quick enough. A furry paw touched his nose and he looked up to see Cedarfoot standing over him.

"Follow me," she whispered. Rockshade heaved himself up and follow Cedarfoot out of the cave.

"Where are we going," he hissed.

"You'll see," Cedarfoot said with humor. Rockshade sighed and padded after her.

"Now close your eyes," Cedarfoot instructed. Rockshade obediently shut his eyes. Cedarfoot lead him up a weaving rock path.

"Ok. Open your eyes," Cedarfoot said. Rockshades eyes opened and he gasped in astonishment. They were on top of the cliff gazing at the stars. There was not a cloud in sight and the moon shone brightly.

"It's beautiful up here," Rockshade breathed. He turned to Cedarfoot and looked into her eyes. "Thank you Cedarfoot." Cedarfoot ducked her head and laid down staring at the stars. Rockshade slipped next to her and curled around her. She brought her head up sharply then laid it back down.

"No, Rockshade. Thank you. For everything," Cedarfoot murmured to herself as she fell asleep. Rockshade shuffled around so he could look into her face. With that image in his mind he fell asleep.

Cedarfoot

"Cedarfoot. Wake up." Rockshade's voice worked itself into Cedarfoot's dream.

"Just a little bit longer," she mumbled.

"Cedarfoot we have to go back to the cave before anyone gets up," Rockshade scolded.

"Fine," Cedarfoot sighed. She opened her eyes and saw that the sun hadn't risen. Rockshade was standing at the top of the path. Heaving herself up she stalked over to him.

"You worry just a bit too much, Rockshade," Cedarfoot mewed to him. She set off down the path with Rockshade right behind her. Hopping from boulder to boulder she called out behind her:

"How did you like last night?"

"It was great," he cheerfully called back.

When they were back in the cave Water and Grass walked out blinking the sleep from their eyes.

"Well you two are up early," Grass commented. "We were just coming to wake you up. You're going to be doing yesterday's training today." He and Water started towards the entrance.

"Come on," Rockshade meowed. "Just, watch where you're going." Cedarfoot bounded after him. At the entrance to the cave she slowed down. Cautiously, she peered down the slope looking for anything that could trip her. She walked down the slope towards the waiting slope.

"Alright let's go," she said when she finally reached them.

Rockshade let out a frustrated breath. Cedarfoot hopped off of him with an amused snort.

"I thought your fighting was supposed to be good," she laughed.

"I was the best, till you came around," he joked. It was after dark up at their secret spot. They had trained all day long going over new battle moves.

"While we were training did you get the sense that something was watch you, Rockshade?" Cedarfoot suddenly asked.

"Actually, yeah! I had the strangest feeling we were being watched. Why do you ask?" Rockshade mewed

"No reason. It's just that I feel like I'm being watched," Cedarfoot answered. Rockshade padded closer and touched her nose.

"It's okay. I'll protect you," he whispered into her ear. "But we should probably head back just in case." Cedarfoot lead the way down the mountainside. At the cave Cedarfoot caught a hare and dragged it in and sat down in front of her sister. A few minutes later Rockshade entered the cave with a scrawny thrush. He glanced at Cedarfoot and settled down next to his brothers.


	5. Chapter 3

Cedarfoot watched as Rockshade leaped onto a boulder. They were almost full grown cats. It would be any day that they would have their final assessment. It was the beginning of the warm season. Cedarfoot shivered at the memory of the cold season. They had lost Bird to hunger and Deathcough.

"Rockshade! Cedarfoot! Come here," Water's voice had called from far away.

"Come on Rockshade. Water is looking for us," Cedarfoot meowed. Rockshade turned around and padded towards her.

"Let's go," he said. They bounded down the slope towards the voice.

"There you are," Water said when they skidded to a halt next to her. "Grass, Moonwatcher and I have decided to do your assessment today." Cedarfoot's tail quivered with excitement.

"You're going to hunt and then fight each other," Water continued. "You will begin at sunhigh."

"Let's go, Rockshade," Cedarfoot meowed and started padding towards the cave.

Rockshade and Cedarfoot stood in front of their mentors. They were quivering with excitement. They had both passed their hunting exams.

"Now you will be fighting each other. We don't want to deal with any injuries, so claws sheathed," Grass instructed them both. He and Water stepped back.

"Fight!" Water yowled.

Cedarfoot carefully moved in a circle analyzing Rockshade. She saw that he leaned to one side. Rockshade suddenly lunged gazing intently at her shoulders. Cedarfoot easily dodged his attack and headbutted him on the side he was leaning away from. As he fell to the ground Cedarfoot placed her front paws on his chest. Breathing heavily they both looked at their mentors. Rockshade glanced back up at Cedarfoot. He heaved himself upward tumbling them head over tail.

"Hey, you cheater!" she laughed.

"Element of surprise. It'll win any battle for you," he shot back.

"Alright you two. Knock it off. We have an assessment to finish," Grass said briskly. Climbing back to their feet the two training cats trotted over to their mentors.

"When will we find out if we passed?" Rockshade asked.

"You won't know until Moonwatcher announces it," Water mewed. "Now let's go back to the cave." Everyone followed her lead as she bounded up the slope.

Moonwatcher lept up onto Light Ledge at the end of the day. Staring down at his cats he yowled,

"Let all cats who can climb for themselves gather beneath the Light Ledge. This sunset I have the honor of welcoming five new Hunters into our group." He turned to the five quivering cats. "Do you promise to hunt and guard the Tribe?"

"I do," came the answer from every mouth.

"Through rain and snow?"

"I do."

"With tooth and claw?"

"I do."

"Then it is my great honor to call you by your full Hunter names. Welcome, Rock That Shades Hare. Welcome, Star that Shines Through Cloud. Welcome, Leaf that Rushes Down Stream. Welcome, Cedar at Foot of-" Moonwatcher broke off when a blue light appeared next to him.

"Jay! Dive!"

"There will be two who hold the power over earth, water, fire, and air. Only they can save the tribe," Jay meowed grimly.

"The time has come," Dive meowed.

"The prophecy begins," Jay added.

Then the two Tribe of Glimmering Stars cats disappeared. The crowd started muttering among themselves. Then the ground started to shake, and gust of wind ripped through the cave. A cat in the crowd yowled,

"Look at Rockshade and Cedarfoot!" Every pair of eyes turned to them, and every pair of eyes saw that their tails had become flowing streams of water. On their backs fiery wings burst open. For second time slowed down and then the fire, water, winds, and earthquake disappeared.

"Right," Moonwatcher said. "Let's continue the ceremony. Welcome, Rock that Shades Hare! Welcome, Star that Shines Through Cloud. Welcome, Leaf that Rushes Down Stream. Welcome, Cedar at Foot of Mountain! Welcome, Mouse that Eats Seed! I am the first to call you by your names as true Hunters for the Tribe of Rolling Stones."

The crowd of cats started chanting, "Rockshade! Leaf! Star! Cedarfoot! Mouse!"

Cedarfoot and the rest of the new hunters took their places around the cave. Half the night went by before Cedarfoot felt a small twinge in her belly. She gasped quietly. She thought that she had just felt a small kick in her stomach. Confused, she didn't say anything till morning.

Moonwatcher limped out of his cave.

"You may leave your positions, Hunters," he said. Yawning all five cats started making their way back to the training cave

"You're going to the wrong cave," Moonwatcher rumbled.

"Right," Mouse murmured as they turned to the Hunters' Cave. Cedarfoot and Rockshade found a hollow and curled up together. As Cedarfoot nodded off to sleep she kept wondering what the twinge in her belly was. She decided to talk to Moonwatcher after she woke up.

Blinking the sleep out of her eyes, Cedarfoot padded to Moonwatcher's cave.

"Moonwatcher? Can I talk to you?" Cedarfoot called.

"Come in Cedarfoot," Moonwatcher said. Cedarfoot slid into the cave. A distant memory rose. She remembered that when she was a kit, she had stumbled into this cave.

"Moonwatcher, when I was sitting the vigil, I felt this weird sensation in my belly. Do you know if I'm sick or what's happening to me?"

"Hmmm," Moonwatcher breathed. "Let me examine you." He led her over towards the back of his cave.

"Lay down on your side," he instructed. Cedarfoot laid down and Moonwatcher pressed his ear to her belly. Frowning, he turned his head and listened with his other ear. Rising, he said,

"Cedarfoot, promise me you won't tell anybody but your mate for a few days, but I think you're expecting kits." Cedarfoot felt her mouth drop.

"But that must mean that their Rockshade's. He's the only one of the Tribe that it could be. And we're too young to have kits" She protested.

"But you're going to," Moonwatcher mewed gently.

"You're WHAT!?" Rockshade exclaimed. Cedarfoot had taken him to their mountaintop to explain why she wasn't with him when he had woken up.

"You're telling me that I'm going to be a father?" Rockshade asked. Cedarfoot nodded.

"This is great news, Cedarfoot. Wait till I tell my brothers!"

"NO! Moonwatcher said that we're not allowed to tell anyone yet." Rockshade noticed that Cedarfoot looked worried. He strode over and brushed his tail along her back.

"It's okay. I'll protect you," he whispered into her ear. A growl sounded through the air. Whipping around the two cats stood ready for battle. A huge tawny cat came into the open. With a screech Cedarfoot ran for her life down the path to the cave. Rockshade was close behind her. Everyone looked up and stared at them at the skidded into the cave.

"We need to see Moonwatcher!" Rockshade meowed, panting.

"Come to my cave, you two," Moonwatcher commanded. With a distant look in their eyes they did as he commanded.

"Tell me what you saw," Moonwatcher mewed gently.

"It was a huge cat. It was a golden tawny color. If it had had a mane it would of looked almost like a lion." Moonwatcher took in a sharp gasp of breath.

"That is the Bringer. It is a descendant of the mighty lion. The mane of the lions was because of their evil. The Bringer is so pure that it doesn't even have the smallest portion of a mane. If it is here then it can only mean something terrible is about to happen," Moonwatcher explained. "Why don't you two go outside and calm yourselfs at the stream." He started to pace muttering to himself. Rackshade and Cedarfoot did as they were told and went to the bottom of the slope.

A loud crashing and scraping noise sounded into the silent dusk.

"What was that?!" Cedarfoot gasped. Running for the cave, she stopped short. Rockshade collided into the back of her. There sitting in front of the entrance was a huge bolder nestled in between the two rock towers. It was obvious someone purposefully closed off the cave. Fur standing straight up, Cedarfoot backed away.

"Look King, we missed some," snorted a big, powerful, orange tabby she-cat that was sitting on top of the boulder. An even bigger, stronger black tom with a white circle on his head leapt up.

"Looks like we did, Blaze," King, the tom, purred. A mass of cats rose up.

"Get them!" King commanded. Rockshade caught hold of Cedarfoot's shoulder fur and shoved her around.

"Run!" He yowled. Cedarfoot snapped back to attention. She followed Rockshade through the most difficult, but passable, sections of the mountains. The sun started to fall behind the mountain line. Coming to a halt, Rockshade looked around for a place to hide.

"There. There's a cave up there," Cedarfoot pointed out with her tail.

"Moonwatcher! What are we going to do?!" Cats called out into the darkness.

"Nothing," Moonwatcher meowed calmly.

"Have gone crazy!? Something has blocked our only exit from the cave."

"No. Remember? I sent Rockshade and Cedarfoot out for air. Try calling to them. If they answer then and only then will I find a to get cats out."

"Cedarfoot! Rockshade! Cedarfo…" The noise of the crowd fades away as Moonwatcher limps back to his cave. Laying down, he dipped his nose into the snowmelt

"Tribe of Glimmering Stars, please, help Cedarfoot and Rockshade against the enemies of the mountains," he murmured into the snow.

"Ha ha ha! Listen to the puny mountain cats squeal," a voice rang throughout. Every cat quieted down.

"I am King, leader of the field cats. It was my forces that pushed this boulder into your entrance. We chased off those two cats that escaped. It was all our elaborate plan," King explained harshly.

"I'll see you never," he ended coldly.

As darkness slowly receded Rockshade realized that they had run into a cave without checking if anything lived there. An unfamiliar scent flooded the place.

"Cedarfoot! Cedarfoot, wake up!" he whispered.

"Rockshade, it's too earl-…. What's that scent!?" she asked.

"I don't know," he answered.

"That, friends, would be me," came a gruff meow, followed by the Bringer.

"Bringer!?" Cedarfoot squeaked.

"That is what you cats call me? Interesting. My name is Etu," Bringer meowed. "I am the protector of these mountains. I am a mountain lion."

Rockshade walked forward.

"Bring- I mean, Etu, we need your help. A group of cats have come to the mountains and threatened to kill us if we don't give the mountains over to them."

Cedarfoot had never seen such rage in Rockshade before. Just then a spark ignited above him. He yowled in agony as an unknown force lifted him into the air. He hunched over and a blinding light shone in the depths of the darkness in the cave. Etu sat quietly watching. Cedarfoot rushed over to him.

"Why aren't you doing something, Etu?!" Cedarfoot questioned.

"Do not worry, dear one. He will be alright. As will you."

"What!" She exclaimed as she felt herself lifted into the air, before everything went black.


End file.
